Old Face, New Suit
by Pardoxia
Summary: Melanie used up all the power and got caught by Freddy Fazbear. Before she's taken to be shoved in a suit, though, some past memories are revealed. The brunette now has to try and use this information to get out of being stuffed, but will her words get through Freddy's metallic robot heart? (Rated T due to violence, language, gore and disclaimers.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello ,everybody! I should let you know that you should not take this story seriously because it doesn't even take itself seriously. This was inspired/based off of a MAD TV Sketch where Santa Claus got caught by a girl... except this has a darker ending and is with FNAF characters with some slight modifications to make it fitting. I hope you guys enjoy it. If not, please insult and criticize this story and shower me with death threats and all that lovely stuff in your reviews. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Five Nights at Freddy's', nor did I have sexual relations with that woman.**

Melanie stood inside the room with both doors closed. Despite there being no animatronics, she still kept them closed in case they were hidden within the darkness. She looked around nervously, thinking; '_At this rate, I am going to run out of...'_

The doors opened, the lights went out, and the fan stopped cycling air through the room.

_'...power.'_

The room was nearly pitch black and the silence wasn't easing the atmosphere. She strained to hear metallic footsteps rapidly approach her. It was probably the bunny who was coming for her, Melanie saw him majority of the time she looked out the left hallway through out the night. It was such a shame too, she made it to 4 AM.

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a brown bear with glowing eyes and mouth approach the open door, playing a tune from a piano on its voice-box.

Despite knowing she was going to die, a question still raced through her mind: Why did the name Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria ring so much of a bell? She could of sworn she was here before.

_'Wait...'_ She thought, squinting at the brown figure that stood outside her doorway, still playing through the jingle.

Melanie took out her wallet and pulled out an old picture of herself sitting on the lap of an old animatronic bear. It all made sense why this place rings a bell, she was brought here when she was 3 years old. _'This is Fredbear's! Just a slight name change, that's all!' S_he thought.

"Freddy?" The girl called his name, but the bear continued to play the song – which was coming close to an end.

"Fredbear, wait!" Melanie put the picture up in front of him, hoping he would recognize her before he tried to kill her. Freddy hit the last note of his jingle, but he stood there still, eyeing the picture.

"Don't you remember me?" Melanie questioned. The bear stood there silent for a moment, his mind processing the picture and person in front of him.

"M- Melanie?" He reluctantly called, reading the bottom of the picture which had her name on it. She nodded in response.

"You do remember, Fredbear!" She sprung up and hugged the animatronic in joy. Freddy flinched back at the bold and kind gesture, he gingerly pushed her off of him.

"What's the matter, Freddy?" Melanie inquired.

The bear looked down at the ground, "It's just... I never thought I would actually see one of my older customers working here after all these years."

"Oh, it's okay. You only thought I was an endoskeleton, right?" She reminded him, reassuringly.

"Uhh," Freddy put his arm on his neck and rubbed it, "Funny thing about that, I actually don't see you as an endoskele-"

"Oh, it doesn't matter!" Melanie interrupted, slapping the bear on the back, jokingly. Freddy rolled his eyes at her pitiful attempt to remain ignorant to the fact that he was a killer.

"Oh, I love you Fredbear!" She said, forcing herself to chuckle.

"I, uhh, love you too," Freddy responded uncomfortably, "But I really should explain something."

"What is it?" She asked, looking up at the bear.

Freddy sighed, "You've been caught and now I have to kill you."

The brunette's eyes widened and she slowly began to back away. "Wh- Why?"

"You know too much." The bear explained.

"Oh, Fred... Can't you spare me?" The girl begged, hoping to sweet-talk her way out of this.

"Oh no," Freddy shook his head profusely, "I let a security guard go one time, and he told everybody!"

"Freddy, plea-" Freddy put his paw on her mouth and continued to speak.

"...Then FOX News got a hold of it and those screw-jobs hunted me down like a dog." Freddy continued, angrily. "I'm not letting that happen again."

"I won't tell anybody, Fred." Melanie said as sincere as she could be.

"Oh you bet you won't!" Freddy responded. He took off his hat and reached into it, pulling out his favorite 12-gauge Remington shotgun and waved it at the brunette. If Melanie's eyes could get bigger, they would've and they probably would have blasted out of their sockets from being so huge.

"So Melanie," he started, "I'm just wondering: would you like to see it coming or would you like to face the wall?" Freddy asked, nonchalantly.

"B- But Freddy, I was your biggest fan!" Melanie reminded.

"Oh, I know... I remember you that one time you were there." Freddy remarked in mock tone. "Quit sweet-talking, dear. It's only going to make me want to kill you in a more gruesome way."

"...But I'm never gonna get to say goodbye to my friends and family." Melanie whined, looking down at the ground.

"Aww..." Freddy lowered his shotgun, suddenly feeling pity for the young woman. "Would you like to maybe take a selfie with you and me and upload it to FaceSite or whatever?"

Melanie nodded, happily. She pulled out her green iPhone 5 which had an abundant amount of scratches and dents on it. "Okay, selfie-time!" The brunette cheered, taking a picture.

"Agh!" Freddy stepped backwards from the flash of the phone's camera. "Ugh, my eyes!"

"Something the matter, Freddy?" The girl asked, concerned.

"Nothing, it's just I don't like bright lights." He responded, rubbing his eyes and then staring at the girl.

"And now I just have to post this and write down a message." Melanie informed, doing it with lightning fast speed. "There, now all I have to is add some cool lightning effects and-"

"Okay, that's enough." Freddy put a hand over the phone. "...It's time."

"Aww, I'm never going to get a chance to eat Chica's pizza." She whined as she put her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Oh, they've got food in Heaven. Face the wall!" He hastily aimed the shotgun up at her head.

"Oh my God, Freddy. There's another you out in the hallway!" Melanie exclaimed, pointing behind him.

"Golden Freddy?!" Freddy turned around, seeing nothing. His head spun back towards her, in which he got blinded again by her phone's camera.

"Ergh!" The bear's vision blurred, again. When it cleared, he saw that the girl was gone.

"You intolerant little brat," he mumbled to himself, "I should of known you were going to want to do this the hard way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: While I'm not 100% sure FaceSite is real, if it is real I do not own Facesite. Facesite is only meant to be a parody of Facebook, something I do not own either.**

Jason sat down in front of his computer. He pressed the lower-case 'f' on his desktop, loading up a login screen for FaceSite.

He quickly typed in his info:

_Username: xXTeletubbyTicklerXx_

_Password: GenericPasswordHere_

He punched the 'Enter' key and waited for the screen to load his Facebook page. Jason's eyes went immediately to his wall, to which he saw his friend Melanie had posted a picture of her taking a selfie with Freddy Fazbear. Below the picture was written:

_Hay-lo! melanie3023 freddy caught me & now hes gonna kill me - shoving me in suit. Bye bye, every1, I luv u all..._

Jason blinked, making sure he wasn't seeing things. "What the hell are my friends doing when I'm not with them?"

* * *

><p>Melanie quickly sprinted down the east hallway, running past the kitchen where Chica was located and past Bonnie who attempted to block her as she ran into the backstage room.<p>

The brunette nearly screamed as she was greeted by a group of mascot heads and an endoskeleton staring right her. She stood in silence, as the animatronics searched frantically. They ransacked the dining hall, thinking she was hiding under the table.

While death was something that Melanie should be dearly concerned about right now, she kept feeling the constant urge to check how many likes and messages she got on the picture she just uploaded.

_'Dammit, I can't check right now.' _She reminded herself in her head, _'Do you wanna get freaking killed?'_

The young adult then smirked, _'But what if Jason or mom posted something important? What about Joanne's baby photos? I can't miss them!'_

Finally giving in, she pulled out her phone and began frantically logging into FaceSite. She quickly scrolled to the image she uploaded and saw she got 4 comments on it:

_'lol suks to be u.' Posted by Mike Schmidt._

_'Bish, u be cray-cray! Y u applyin' 4 crazy-ass jobs?' Posted by Frinz Smith._

_'can anyone check those suits in the back room, plz?' Posted by Phone Guy._

_'wth?' - Posted by Jason McCharles._

Melanie couldn't keep herself from chuckling at Jason's comment. "Oh Jason, you're so funny." she said to herself quietly.

"Indeed he is." A low, robotic voice said. Melanie screamed and jumped away from where she heard the sound. Beside her was Freddy Fazbear, who glared at her.

"I'm tired of your games, Melanie." the bear said, slight anger in his voice. "Now hold still and I'll make stuffing you into this suit nice and easy."

Melanie felt the bear grab her shoulder and shove her back into the wall. Freddy looked down as saw she was on FaceSite.

"You should refresh the page on your picture, my dear." Freddy suggested in a falsely innocent tone.

Melanie looked down and pressed the refresh button on her phone, she scrolled back down to the picture to see something else on it:

_Freddy Fazbear, Toy Freddy, BB and 8 others like this._

She glared up at Freddy, "You ass!" she exclaimed.

"Now, now... No need for that kind of language." Freddy grabbed Melanie by the neck and hung her over the Fazbear suit. "Now, stand straight and still, it'll be quicker for both of us that way."

Melanie braced herself for her death as Freddy lowered her into the suit. She felt her legs get cut up and severed, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Damn you and your addictive-ness, FaceSite!"

"Too bad your last words involved a made-up word (addictive-ness), you incompetent brat." Freddy snapped, shoving the girl into the suit as she let out one last cry.

"Is it over, Freddy?" A much higher, but still masculine voice asked.

"Yes Bonnie, it's over." Freddy confirmed walking back into the Dining Room.

"So what should we do now?" Chica asked.

"Let's play 20 questions." the bear suggested, "But first, let me take a selfie." He pulled out Melanie's green iPhone 5 and snapped a picture of himself.

"God dammit! I forgot about that stupid flash!" Freddy shouted, while grunting in agony. He toppled over, slamming on to a table and breaking it in half.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Chica said, less concerned and rather annoyed. She ran off to the backstage.

Bonnie shook his head and began to adjust chairs while Freddy flailed on the ground in pain still.

**A/N: I can happily say that this was in no way my most logical work of fiction (...actually, maybe it is. I dunno, I'll let you guys be the judge of that.)**

**P.S - All passwords and usernames in this story are in no way based off of anyone intentionally. Any real life usernames that are the same as the ones in this story is entirely coincidental.**


End file.
